


A Gunpla Milf

by Thefallen1986



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Underage Sex, motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Rinko see’s her sons porn magazines on Milfs, and she’s a Milf…Set after seasonUnderage
Relationships: Iori Rinko/Iori Sei
Kudos: 3





	A Gunpla Milf

Going through Sei’s room tidying it, Rinko tutted her son left gunpla runners and spare parts everywhere, seeing a corner off a magazine under his bed she bent down and picked it up, going bright red upon seeing its a copy off ‘Milf Monthly’ she knew Sei was having trouble with little China and now she knew why, the boy had a mother fetish, nosing in a box under his bed she gasped, he had pictures off her in her bathing suit from when they went too the beach and judging from the smell off the paper, he had been spunking all over them “Oh my Sei, you want to be a motherfucker” Rinko licked her lips smirking “And a motherfucker you shall be”

“Sei??” she called as he returned from school  
“Yeah mom?”  
“I want too talk too you about these magazines I found while tidying your room” Rinko looked at her son while holding his copy of Milf Monthly, Sei going bright red seeing his porn stash on display, the boy was stammering, but Rinko smirked as she continued, showing the photos she found off herself “I also found these pictures off me with the smell off a mans cum on them, care too explain?” Sei for a moment couldn’t answer his mother, but soon he blurted it all out “M-mom its because your so hot and amazing and sexy, China is cute but she doesn’t have your boobs, I have had a crush on you for a while but I didn’t know what too say” Sei was bright red as he finished.

For a while both just went bright red, Rinko not expecting her son too say what he did but secretly glad he did, and Sei inshock at what he did say, it was Rinko who made the first move, she moved forward and pulled Sei into her, her son gasping as his face was buried in his mothers giant melons “Oh Sei if you want mommies boobs, you don’t have too use pictures when you can have the genuine article, don’t worry about your father, he’s barely here anyway” Rinko was soon stripping her top off, she threw her bra off and Sei was in shock at how big his mothers boobs are, she shoved his face between her breasts making her young son gasp, soon she was encouraging him too lick her nipples, which he did with gusto, while she worked her magic realising his bulging cock.

Rinko bent down licking her lips as she sucked the tip off his cock, making her son gasp in pleasure, soon she was massaging his balls and sucking the tip off his cock, driving her son wild as she did so, soon she was deepthroating her sons bulging eight inch cock, see lick the tip again making him shudder “A-am I bigger than dad” Sei blushed asking this question which earned a smirk and kiss on his cock from his mother “Oh Sei at least double his length” she went back too sucking his cock, while Sei stroked her hair, gasping as she brought him closer and closer too orgasm, Sei grabbed her head and thrusted his cock deep, spraying his cum down her throat, making Rinko gasp, soon his hot sperm was leaking down her face, Rinko smirked “Want mommy too take your virginity?” Sei nodded.

Rinko laid Sei on the floor, she stripped his trousers off, while she gave Sei a strip tease of taking her Deneim trousers off, she threw her knickers in Sei’s face smirking, she massaged her hairy pussy, as she massaged his cock back into life, she lowered herself slowly and surely onto her sons cock, soon she had taken his eight inch cock inside herself “Hows it feel too be a motherfucker son? Does mommy feel good?”  
Sei grunted as Rinko worked up a rhythm “Yes mom you feel so fucking tight” Rinko lowered herself down too Sei, making her son suck her nipples as she kept up the pace, Sei was in paradise as his mother worked him good, for a while all that could be heard was Rinko’s gasps as the sound of Sei’s cock going in and out off her pussy, soon she had quickened her pace, making Sei grunt as she did so, soon Sei was approaching his explosive orgasm, her left a creampie in her pussy, his mother smothered his face with her tits, she kissed him then whispered in his ear “Want too fuck all the time?”Sei nodded. 

Rinko smothered his cock between her heaving breasts, licking the tip as she massaged his prick, making her son gasp, Rinko laughed, soon Sei was grunting, which signalled another messy orgasm, his spunk spraying her tits, laying down smirking, she signalled Sei too her hairy pussy, her hungry son started too lick and suck her pussy, the boy was entranced with his mothers body, this was more fun than a Gunpla battle as far as Sei was concerned.

Soon she had him back inside her she wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling him close taking her son in pure incestrous pleasure, both lost in lust as Sei kept shoving his cock in and out, while Rinko smothered his face in her tits her son gasping for air as she smothered him again, for hours they just shagged, both not caring about their respected partners, as far as they were concerned collapsing together on Rinko’s bed snogging, Incest is the best.

END

Rinko is best Gundam milf she needs more fanfics


End file.
